The above-identified copending application discloses a flat-panel display in which a compliant display-producing electrode structure is held against the rear face of a glass panel by a thin, impervious, malleable sheet which overlies the electrode structure and is hermetically sealed to the panel through a continuous area surrounding the viewing area of the glass panel. The hermetic seal described in the said application is formed by a conventional glass-to-metal sealing process which is carried out at high temperatures of the order of 400.degree. C. to 800.degree. C. after the electrode structure has been mounted in the panel. Consequently, the electrode structure must withstand the high temperatures required to effect the necessary glass-to-metal seal. This requisite has severely restricted the choice of materials available for use in the electrode structure, and has also limited the types of electrode structures which may be used. For example, because of the expansion and subsequent contraction of the components of the panel, thermal matching of the components is desirable.